The present invention relates to an arresting device for force-transmitting clamping of two relatively movable parts, in particular for adjusting the cutting angle or the cutting depth of electric hand saws.
Arresting or fixing devices of this type are known in the electric hand saw machines. In such devices the pin is formed as a threaded head screw and the clamping element is formed as a wing nut. The threaded head screw extends through a polygonal opening in a tongue connected with the machine housing and through a slot in a sheet piece which is fixedly connected with the supporting and guiding carriage of the machine. The tongue and the sheet piece are located on one another and pressed against one another by the screw head and the wing screw in a force-transmitting manner. After releasing of the wing screw both parts can be displaced relative to one another for turning the guiding carriage and thereby for adjustment of the cutting depth or the cutting angle. By tightening the wing nut the clamping connection is further produced and the guiding carriage is immovably fixed on the machine housing. For producing the clamping action the wing screw must perform several revolutions and finally firmly tightened to prevent the displacement of the guiding carriage during the operation with the hand circular saw.